Fanfic on Kagamine Rin's Don't Mylist Me!
by Minagi Phantom
Summary: Rin feels humiliated, exposed and vulnerable to the world around her, which makes her fairly angry. A short story about her fighting her feelings.


Fanfic on"Don't Mylist Me!":D Um... This was only my second time I tried writing, but reviews are appreciated! I only just started writing, so I need some feedback! _

"Again today, no one knows my real personality… I hate it!"

Someone knocked on her door, and she stood up. She wanted to pretend she wasn't there, because she knew, who was behind the door.

"Rin-chan, it's time to get ready for the concert."

"I'm coming now!"

She sighed. What did she do to make people think of her like that? She didn't remember, but people thought of her as a diva, as a slut, and she hadn't done anything to make people think of her like that.

The person she hated most in the world was her manager, because if anyone was to blame for people thinking of her like that, it was him.

She looked at the costume, they had prepared for her. She wanted to say to them, that this wasn't what she wanted, that she was only fourteen, what wouldn't people think of her! But she couldn't, because she didn't want people to get mad at her, and no matter what she said, it wouldn't work.

As she got in the costume, she thought the same as always. The skirt was way too short, and the shirt showed too much. But as usual, she didn't complain, because that wouldn't change anything anyway. She put on her headset, and grabbed her guitar, ready to get out there and sing.

As she stood on the scene, she felt everyone's eyes on her, and it made her angry, made her think, "Why are you staring like that, you perverts!", but she pretended as nothing had happened, and she started playing, accompanied by the rest of her band. She had never sung anything but rock, about her hate to different things.

As she heard her own voice echo in the concert hall, she didn't feel right, she felt so…. Exposed… so… vulnerable. She finished with a long, powerful tone, and the audience clapped. She was standing there, thinking, "What do they think of me… I'm only a young girl!".

After around five other songs, she was tired, and the concert was finished. When she walked past her fans, she felt, that they were all staring the wrong place, don't look at me like that, you perverts! She held close to her manager, she didn't want anything to happen to her. She covered her face with her arms, as to shield herself from the paparazzi. So many people taking pictures of her, she was kind of scared…

She was relieved, when she finally came inside the car, so no one could see her.

"Rin-chan, you did a good job today."

She was looking out the toned window, didn't really care.

"Yeah, I guess so, thanks."

She could feel that he was looking at her, no, _staring _at her. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"Rin-chan… You've been acting so weird lately… what's wrong with you?"

She just kept staring out the window

"Nothing, really…"

"…Fine. It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

_I don't want to be like this, I just want to be a normal girl, what have I done to be like this? I'm not that… wild… I'm just a normal girl. I want to be allowed to wear pink, frilly dresses, and I want to be able to love cute things, like teddy bears. I want to be all fluffy in love with a guy, and I want to be able to be… girly. But here I am, and I have somehow obtained the image of a punker, and a slut. I don't want to be like that! And their staring eyes don't help! This is not me!_

She sighed.

"Do I have any concert soon?"

"No. You don't have another concert before in three months. So we just have to make new songs for the new album, and that one music video."

"Mhm, okay."

_Great, another opportunity to psychologically and physically molest me! I hate this!_

She fell asleep on the car ride back.

"_Rin-chan… Rin-chan…Rin-chan!" The words echoed in her dreamless sleep world._

"Rin-chan, wake up! We're here!"

"Hmm…? Oh, okay."

She walked out the car, headed for the hotel.

_So this is where I'm staying, huh? Not bad._

Her room was big, with a huge bed.

"Wow! Cool!"  
>"Then I'll excuse myself. Goodnight, Rin-chan."<p>

"Goodnight."

She jumped in the bed, and grabbed her phone. Her mom had called her.

_I don't want to talk to her right now… _

Other than that, no one had called her today.

She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror; she hated to be like this…

She was wearing a miniskirt (Like, _really _short), and a shirt, that showed her stomach, and almost showed… yeah. And then long stockings, with matching gloves, and then she was wearing a collar. She ripped it off, what was the point?

"AAARGH! I hate this!"

_But I have to… I started this myself, I can't just quit like that…_

She fell asleep almost before hitting her pillow.

The next morning, she woke up, with a weird feeling. The paper had been delivered. The front page was something about her again.

"'Kagamine Rin: the world's youngest punker diva, and what a costume at last night's concert! What is she thinking, wearing clothes like that?' Or so it says! I HATE THIS! News reporters, paparazzi, TV host's, won't they all just leave me alone? What will the next news be, that I'm pregnant? FUCK IT ALL!"

She ripped the paper into small pieces and threw it on the ground.

"It's because of this I can't be me!"

_I'm actually a sweet girl… I just can't express my sadness in this situation, so I get angry instead… That just feeds my punker image, I know, but I can't show my real feelings in a world with people that piss me off!_

"Damn it all, it's my day off today, what to do? I guess I'll go for a walk."

_I guess I'll wear a coat, so no one recognizes me…_

She found a pair of black jeans, and a pink shirt with long sleeves, that had a big heart on the chest.

_Never tried to wear something so girly before, I'm looking forward to it…_

After she had changed, she put on her black coat, and hat and sunglasses, so she wouldn't be recognized. She then snuck out the hotel, finally alone.

_It's so… It's so nice like this. No one looks at me, no one sends me those looks, and I'm just a normal girl…_

She walked through the park, curious to get around everywhere, now that she didn't have to worry anymore, so curious, that she didn't notice the person she was approaching, and bumped into him and fell.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention!"

_Wow, he's pretty… I like his hair, and he's kinda cute, but elegant…_

"It was my fault, for running so recklessly like that!"

He smiled to her.

"May I ask why you're dressed like that, when it's so hot?"

_Oh shit… I forgot that even without my… slutty punker style…. People notice an outfit like this in the middle of June!_

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. Hey, you looked pretty lonely, do you need some company?"

He smiled to her once again.

"Sure. Why not?"

They walked around in the park together.

_I'm kind of nervous; I've never been alone with a guy before… Not like this…_

He followed her to place, that couldn't be seen by bypassing people.

"Would you now tell me why you're disguised like that?"

_I guess it can't harm… Only that he'll probably hate me…_

She took off her hat and glasses.

"Do you recognize me?"

"You're Kagamine Rin, right? I really like your songs."

_What?_

"So you don't care about what people say about me?"

"I know that you shouldn't believe everything you read, so I thought 'I won't judge her, unless I meet her in real life'. I'd never imagined you to be so sweet though…"

"Well… I'm nothing like they say… I really just want to be a normal girl! But… It's not possible…"

"Did you get forced to dress like you do?"

She looked down, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Yes… I just want to be me, but… they force me to dress like that… When I don't want to…"

She felt him taking his arm around her, and his hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you just run away?"

_Why… Why is he so nice to me? We barely know each other…_

"Because… I am afraid of what might happen…"

She just sat there, in his embrace, for the first time in her life feeling that someone cared about her.

"It'll be alright…"

"I don't know why, but I believe you…"

After a while, she finally stopped crying, and she turned to look at him.

"Thanks. You really helped me, I felt like I was going to break down, behind the happiness of being able to walk without them controlling my every move, and people chasing me."

"I still personally think it would be better for you to quit…"

"I actually have a plan now, thanks to you, but I need your help."

"Certainly, I would be glad to help."

"Okay. Good."

They smiled to each other, and gave high five.

_Soon, I'll start my new life!_

THE. FUCKING. END. (My typical 'End therm', you'll see this after the ending on all my stories xDD)


End file.
